Talk:Main Page/Archive
Zoopedian of the Month *removed *Murdock129 1 *Dragongod 6 *removed 10 Featured article vote Right, for May's article, here are some nominated articles: *removed (Votes) 61,100 *removed (Votes) 69,000 *removed (Votes) 50,210 *removed (Votes) 50,120 Feel free to vote for any of these four or nominate one yourslef. --Cucddly Panda 03:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) *Ok, shouldn't we get to the August featured article now? I nominate removed. Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 11:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hmmm Why does the wiki change background. Black rhino ranger 14:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 09:25, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : I have switched to the new layout. Enjoy! Kirkburn (talk) 12:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hero Somebody keeps posting threats on the home page!!! i think its hero or one of the g00ns. Whoever has any clues on who he is or how he can be stopped please post. here is what we know so far. 1. he is after this wiki, the ZT volcano and the MMM 2. a post of his mentioned March 13th 3. he conciders himself "Unstopable" German Zoo Tycoon Wiki Can anybody add de:Zoo Tycoon Wiki on the Main Page. Than there's a link of the german Wiki on the left of the Main Page. --'Marty the zebra' (Talk) 15:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Hello, could anybody answer or add the link? I don't have any rights I can't do it myself. --'Marty the zebra' (Talk) 20:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added that. Angela (talk) 01:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you --'Marty the zebra' (Talk) 14:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) How do you create your own packs? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I only know how to make map packs. You put saved games in a file. DinoMan3144